Blade Masters!
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: When you're online you can be anything you want to be. Any dynamic you want to be. If you want people to think you're a perfect person with perfect skin and a perfect life then what better place to do that than in an online game where you can make a whole new life for yourself away from your actually imperfect one. It just so happens that what happens in game, [cont'd]


Summary: When you're online you can be anything you want to be. Any dynamic you want to be. If you want people to think you're a perfect person with perfect skin and a perfect life then what better place to do that than in an online game where you can make a whole new life for yourself away from your actually imperfect one. It just so happens that what happens in game, doesn't always stay there.

Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to my new omegaversefic! It was supposed to be the 2nd promised omega fic that I was doing for the readers of Adj. but I changed my mind. I'm still not sure if I want to give _Out in the Open_ a part 2, I'm still thinking about it. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this one!

Advice: I don't think anyone would be confused but: _**[italics]**_ _words_ … is game talk and _'italics'_ is texting via phone. 1. Yes it took a long quite a while to edit. 2. DO NOT write a review telling me how to spell Rinnegan please, for the sake of my sanity.

* * *

 **Chapter 1!**

* * *

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake has sent mail]**_

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Stupid, I told you I'm in a raid don't send me mail when you can just PM me._

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _Ghehehe I wanted to tease you. I sent you a gift with a cute message ;)_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _I don't have the time for that stupid. What did you send?_

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _A bunny costume._

Sasuke snorted and suppressed a grin.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Fuck you, stupid ass._

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _Hahahahaha don't be mad! If you collect it and wear it at the event tomorrow when we meet up IRL I'll wear one just for you._

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _In our bedroom alone ofc ;)_

Sasuke swallowed thickly.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Can I have that signed and dated in an official contract? Because I'll hold you to that._

Sasuke licked his lips. As his fingers hesitated over his keyboard.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _You don't know what you're signing up for. I can do shit you've never heard of._

He thought of sending a winking face but he was thirty fucking years old and that was just too much.

He waited anxiously for a reply and got stunned by the boss so he was waiting to move his character all the same.

He and SwirlingFishcake aka Naruto Uzumaki had a thing. He wouldn't call it a relationship per say but he and Naruto had been flirting and dancing around each other for the past seven months or so. Not that Sasuke was counting. In the game Sasuke was a skilled high level almost end game assassin who liked to kill steal but in real life he was a lawyer who liked to spend his real life earned money to buy power ups and boosts and expensive costumes for vanity but that was because he liked looking good. He was what they called in the game world; pay to win.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a delivery boy at a restaurant. He rode a motorcycle to and from his orders so all the money he made went towards food and gas while he father's ex-pupil paid for his rent. He couldn't afford to buy shit for an online game. He was free to pay.

They met on the forum when Naruto was complaining about the high in-game currency cost of a particular ninja costume he liked and Sasuke had commented calling him a _poor plebe_.

He'd gotten muted by the forum monitors, he wasn't allowed to comment on the forum thread anymore, but he could send private messages which was what he did. He was feeling particular petty that day so after buying the ninja costume and donning it on his character he took a screenshot of it and sent it in a private message to the blonde.

That had sparked an epic argument that lasted all of two months both on the forums and in game until Naruto had suddenly disappeared for two weeks with no word.

Sasuke had felt so bad that he sent the costume to the blonde via in game mail with a surly apology; 'Don't be a little bitch. Come back to the game.' Which, when he looked back at it, wasn't actually an apology.

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _Is that a promise or a threat?_

Sasuke's stomach had butterflies. He was way too old for a crush.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Both._

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned as the boss finally died. He was so embarrassed...

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _I've got work, I'm going to bed. Good night._

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _: Its like 9:30!_

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _yEA SO?_

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Typo._

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _Well yknow summer break is coming up so I was wondering if you wanted to talk about when you wanna meet up?_

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _I'll be free for the whoel month while the restaurant is fumigatid. We found a HUGE R-_

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _Roach nest under a hollow tile under the fridge._

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Sounds disgusting._

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and took his glasses off. He wanted to meet Naruto. He did but damn... he got uncharastically nervous whenever he thought about meeting in person.

 _ **[SwirlingFishcake]**_ _So I was thinking maybe you can give me your number? I mean, it's about time we had each other's number right?_

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

 _ **[Rinnnegan299]**_ _Yea sure._

He gave the blonde his number and then added Naruto's number to his phone too. He was going to save it as just 'Naruto' but then changed his mind and switched it to 'Dumbass' instead. He sat there smirking at it knowing it would piss Naruto off if he knew that his name was saved like that. He was just typing to tell the blonde so when his phone started to vibrate and 'Dumbass' flashed on the screen.

He panicked for a second before he remembered who he was and calmed down and just answered. "I told you I was going to bed dumbass…" He added for extra oompth. Not because he was still embarrassed or nervous about hearing the voice of the young man he was currently infatuated with.

"...wow…" Naruto breathed lowly into the phone.

He exhaled gently. Naruto sounded just like he imagined he would. "What?" He asked his voice just a whisper. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

"Your voice is way deeper than I thought it would be." Naruto answered after a while.

"Not my fault my voice isn't a high pitch whine like yours." If he said that while he was in game then Naruto would have started yelling. With caps lock of course. So he expected some yelling in his ears but instead he got…

"Yea…" some nervous laugh, "I guess so…"

The conversation wasn't going as smoothly as he imagined it would. In his head Naruto was animated and loud and they'd laugh about stupid things and Naruto would pout over the little things until Sasuke apologised and told him how amazing he was and then they'd start laughing again. Kind of like an anime.

At the moment there were long awkward pauses and a loss for words. Maybe he and Naruto weren't compatible in the real world.

He cleared his throat. "I actually do have to go to work early tomorrow so I should head to bed." That and it was a bit heartbreaking to be so awkward with the man he loved.

"Yea yea sure. Of course! Uhmm maybe we can text? You know until you fall asleep or something?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear the hesitation in his voice. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them too…

"Of course. Do whatever you like." He said with a shrug and Naruto laughed. "What?"

"You say the exact same thing in the game!" He snorted as he laughed on.

"Of course. I haven't made up a completely new personality." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well I tell everybody I graduated high school and that was a lie."

Sasuke laughed out loud. "Dumbass… everyone knows that that was a lie!"

Naruto gasped. "No way!"

Sasuke laughed long and hard until Naruto joined him. He leaned back in his chair and told the man on the other line that there was no way that he had graduated from high and still talked like that. Naruto had scoffed and told him that for a lawyer Sasuke swore more than a sailor to which Sasuke replied that swearing was a casualty of being a lawyer.

Naruto blabbed on about why he couldn't graduate from high school and Sasuke hummed every now and then when Naruto took a breath before prattling on again. Somewhere in the conversation Sasuke retrieved his headphones and plugged them into his phone so that he could walk around his flat while he arranged papers and prepared for the day tomorrow.

Somewhere along the line he logged out of his gaming account and settled into bed. "I should go brush my teeth," he mumbled, "but I'm already wrapped up in bed."

Naruto laughed gently, "how long ago did you say you were going to go to bed."

Sasuke sighed and blinked at his phone screen. His battery was in the red and his phone was about to die. He hadn't realised it but more than two hours had passed since and Naruto had started to talk. "Shit. It's late…" He stifled a yawn. "I really have to go…" He sat up in bed and scrubbed at his eyes. If he kept lying down then he would definitely fall asleep. Naruto's voice was starting to put him to sleep.

"Uhh yea sure…"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You can call me tomorrow afternoon."

"Ehh? You can't call me?"

"Dumbass…" Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine I'll call you. After work."

"You don't have to call!" Naruto said quickly and Sasuke frowned.

"...what?" Were they fighting?

"No no I just mean that y'know. You'll be at work so like… just text me under your desk or something. If you're not going to court or something."

"Oh…" He nodded, "yea that's smart…"

Naruto chuckled, "he he he, now who didn't graduate high school?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "still you stupid. Good night."

"I'm not stupid. You're stupid. Good night." Sasuke waited for the beep of a dead call but he could still hear shuffling on the other side of the line. "You're not going to hang up?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke pursed his lips as the cliche dawned on him. He'd seen it in movies all the time. The 'hang up, no you hang up, no _you_ hang up, _no you_ hang up. He grinned widely to himself. "Oh you're still on the line. I could've sworn you hung up. Bye then." And then he hung up. He laughed to himself out loud and dropped himself backward on his bed. He dragged a hand over his face as he tried to stop himself from smiling. His phone vibrating made him sit up. Dumbass flashed on the screen. He smirked at it, tossed his phone to the side and went to brush his teeth. He took his time to scrub every tooth. When he came back there were two missed calls and a text message. He read the message as he searched for his charger. ' _How dare you hang up on me? We were supposed to do the thing! The thing Sasuke you asshole!'_ His phone vibrated and another message came up. ' _Well you have work so it's whatever. Good night. It was really good to hear your voice. It was super sexy.'_ Sasuke flushed.

' _Go to sleep dumbass.'_ Sasuke typed back quickly even though a voice deep in the back of his mind told him not to reply.

' _I thought you were asleep'_ Naruto rapid fire texted back.

' _I will be once you stop texting me'_

' _Well I would if you stopped replying'_ Sasuke smiled.

' _Stupid. I'm going to be late tomorrow.'_

' _Then go to sleep.'_

' _The more you tell me to sleep the more I don't want to'_

' _In your rebellious stage? WHERE DID I GO WRONG RAISING YOU?'_

Sasuke snorted, ' _As if you can raise anything. You'd be a terrible influence on your child.'_

' _I DISAGREE! I'll be a great mom. Everyone knows that omegas are great parents.'_ Sasuke's fingers froze on the keypad. ' _You're a beta but you'll probably be a good dad. I can coach you.'_ Sasuke sat up in bed. His eyes wide as he tried to recall ever telling the blonde that he was a beta. He didn't even remember having a conversation about dynamics with the blonde! He gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried to think of how to ask the younger man exactly what gave him the idea that Sasuke was a beta. Which he wasn't. ' _Did I scare you off with the baby talk cause its not like a want babies or something just baby talk just comes out of my mouth around that time of the month you know... '_ Sasuke raised his brows as he continued to stare at the screen. Where was this conversation going? Sasuke was still hung up on the beta thing. ' _Dude if you dont reply im gonna assume you died.'_

' _Sorry I got an important work phone call and now I have to go meet with an associate.'_

' _At midnight?'_

' _Yea sorry. I'll text you.'_

For good measure he muted his phone and set it on the floor before he rolled over to the other side of the bed. He whispered 'what the fuck' to himself until he passed out somewhere after one in the morning.

He woke up feeling horrible. It was bad enough that he got so flustered talking to Naruto but now he had to talk to Naruto knowing that somewhere down the line he had lied to him about what his dynamic was. The first messages from Naruto were asking him where he was going for his meeting and which kind of asshole called another guy out of his house and midnight. He smiled at that because while he had lied last night, he had been called out at later hours before.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he typed. He would just tell the blonde that he was mistaken and tell him that Sasuke was actually an alpha. Before he could hit send though, a faint memory came back to him. Of a conversation he had when he was on a chatting app so that he could communicate with his guild members even when he wasn't online.

That was months ago and he didn't remember his password but he didn't have to because his computer remembered it for him. He logged into the program, his heel tapping on the ground as he waited for it to load up and log him in. He went back to the private conversation he had with Naruto almost nine months ago, before they started dancing around, and he read exactly why Naruto assumed he was a beta.

Because Sasuke had told him so.

His words were, ' _Yea I can understand that. Alphas are assholes. Glad I'm not one.'_

Which was in response to Naruto's four paragraph rant about all the alphas who had done him wrong in his life and how he usually went out of his way to make an alpha's day a little harder any time that he could.

Sasuke had applauded him, used the praying hand emoji to do so, and then they went on to talk about mundane things, which sparked an argument and then they both left the chat.

He'd meant that he was _glad he wasn't an asshole alpha_ not that he was _glad that he wasn't an alpha._ Sasuke pursed his lips, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He wouldn't let it be a problem though because he really liked Naruto so he would just tell him the truth. As easy as that.

He almost jumped out of his seat when his phone started to ring and Dumbass flashed across the screen, "What?" he answered.

"Rude…" Naruto drawled. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He snickered and Sasuke found himself smiling.

"No. I was awake long before this."

"Same but guess what I was doing?"

"Uhmm eating ramen and being generally vulgar."

"...yes." Naruto said sounding suspicious as if he hadn't thought that Sasuke would guess that. The thought of his confused face made Sasuke smile. "But!" He added quickly, "it was for a good cause."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea! I was with some friends picketing the mayor's office."

"What? Why?" Sasuke said alarmed, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Because! That sexist alpha pig is running for re-election and tryna act like he gives a damn about omega rights when everybody knows he thinks omegas are just fuckbuddy play things. I swear to God all alphas are so disgusting."

"...not all…" he countered lamely. This was where he was supposed to tell the truth.

"Oh yea? Name one alpha who isn't a misogynist chauvinistic asswipe with omega asshole on their mind all day all the while talking down to us and treating us like shit? Go ahead. I'm waiting." Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Naruto's venomous words left him speechless. "Yea I thought so. Don't worry babe. Betas will be the top of the food chain in no time. Shit police. Gotta run. Bye!" And he was gone. So, Sasuke set his phone in his pocket, put his socks and shoes on, brushed his hair back, grabbed his suitcase and resigned himself to try again later when Naruto was in a better mood.

* * *

Note: Not quite sure where this is going but lets find out together ;)


End file.
